Ein Geheimnis mit Folgen
by Kate17
Summary: ich ändere die 4 Staffel ein bisschen, es gibt ein Geheimnis, dass Folgen haben wird
1. Chapter 1 Die Wahrheit part 1

Titel: Ein Geheimnis mit Folgen  
Autor:Karin17  
Altersfreigabe: hm würde sagen 14  
Spoilerhinweise: nicht wirklich   
Paarung/vorkommende Charaktere: Tony, Michelle und Jack, Audrey und ganz wenig Kim  
Kategorie: Drama, Romantik  
Zusammenfassung: Posting Season 4. Ich verändere das Alter etwas.

Michelle ist 26

Toni ist 27

Audrey ist 28 und sie ist nicht verheiratet aber mit Jack liiert.

Jack ist 35

Kim ist 18 und arbeitet seit 1 Monat in der CTU

Dann gibt es noch Rachel, Audreys kleine Schwester, sie ist 24

Und Cassidy, Tonis und Michelles Tochter sie ist 1 Jahr alt

Und nicht zu vergessen Michelle ist die Cousine von Audrey und Rachel gg  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein Charakter, sie sind alle Eigentum von Fox, Marie und Rachel sind erfunden

Anmerkung: Es ist meine erste 24 fanfiction

**Part 1- Die Wahrheit**

Michelle war nicht ganz wohl bei den Gedanken Toni jetzt zu sehen. Sie wusste sie musste ihm jetzt alles sagen, sonst würden sie nicht zusammen abreiten können. Außerdem wollte sie ihn zurück, es war so verletzend als er zu gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr kommen soll, er sie nicht mehr sehen will. Er war damals gerade 1 Monat im Gefängnis und sie wollte ihm damals sagen, dass sie im 4 Monat schwanger ist. Was Toni auch nicht wusste ist, dass sie auch nicht geschieden sind, sie konnte einfach nicht unterschreiben, er ist die Liebe ihres Lebens, der Vater ihrer Tochter, sie konnte ihn doch nicht so einfach aufgeben.

Jetzt saß sie oben im Büro der CTU. Sie hatte gerade Toni rauf gerufen.

Toni kommt rein.

Toni: „Du wolltest mich sprechen"

Michelle: „Ich wollte dir zunächst danken, dass du die Leitung der CTU übernommen hast und" macht eine Pause „wir müssen über uns reden"

Toni: „Es gibt kein uns mehr"

Michelle mit Tränen in den Augen: „Soll das jetzt heißen ich bin dir egal, du liebst mich nicht mehr?"

Toni: „Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben, aber wir sind geschieden, du hast doch die Scheidung eingereicht."

Michelle: „Du hast mich weggeschickt, wolltest mich nicht mehr sehen, mein Anwalt hat mir die Scheidung empfohlen, ich konnte aber nicht unterschreiben, dich einfach so aufgeben"

Tony leicht lächelnd: „Wir sind noch verheiratet"

Michelle nickt: „Und es gibt etwas was du noch wissen solltest"

Tony: „Du hast mit einem anderen geschlafen"

Michelle entsetzt: „Tony, ich könnte dich nie betrügen, dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, aber damals als du mich weggeschickt hast, wollte ich dir was sagen, was ich eine Woche davor raus gefunden hatte, ich weiß nicht wie ich es so lange nicht merken konnte."

Tony: „Was meinst du?"

Michelle: „Ich war damals schon im 4 Monat schwanger, wir haben eine Tochter, Marie, sie ist jetzt 1 Jahr alt" gibt ihm ein Photo „Das ist sie"

Tony ärgerlich: „Du hast mir verschwiegen, dass wir eine Tochter haben, wie konntest du?"

Michelle: „Ich weiß es war ein Fehler, ich wusste selbst am Anfang nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll und als du mich dann weggeschickt hast, war es so schrecklich für mich, es haben mir dann Audrey und Rachel die ganze Zeit geholfen. Ich will doch das Marie ihren Vater kennt und ich will dich bei mir haben, ich liebe dich doch so sehr Toni"

Toni: „Audrey und Rachel? Wer ist Rachel und ich wusste gar nicht das du so gut mit Audrey befreundet bist"

Michelle: „Rachel ist Audreys Schwester und die beiden sind meine Cousinen, wir haben schon als Kinder immer zusammen geholfen" ich kann noch nicht über das sprechen was Rachel und ich sehen mussten, ich weiß nicht mal ob ich jemals darüber sprechen kann 

Toni wischt ihr die Tränen weg und nach ein paar Sekunden befinden sich die Beiden in einem erst sanften und kurze Zeit später leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Michelle: „Ich hab dich so vermisst"

Toni: „Ich dich auch"


	2. Chapter 2 Die Wahrheit part 2

**Die Wahrheit Part 2**

Vor 2 Monaten hatte sie raus gefunden das sie im ersten Monat schwanger ist, sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie es Jack sagend sollte, deshalb ging sie damals zu Kim

Flashback

Audrey: „Kim, ich muss mit dir reden"

Kim: „Was ist den, Stiefmami" sie musste sich bemühen nicht los zulachen, sie wusste nämlich seit 1 Woche das ihr Vater vor hatte Audrey einen Heiratsantrag zu machen und wollte es so eigentlich andeuten. Sie und Audrey verstanden sich jetzt schon so gut, dass sie mit einander über ihre Probleme redeten.

Audrey: „Nenn mich bitte nicht ständig Stiefmami und es ist so ich, ich bin schwanger."

Kim umarmt Audrey: „Ich werde bald Schwester, ich freu mich so für euch, was sagt Dad dazu? Sie freute sich wirklich sehr, sie hatte sich immer gewünscht noch eine Schwester oder einen Bruder zu bekommen und jetzt ging der Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung.

Audrey: „Er weis es noch nicht, ich weis nicht wie ich es ihm sagen soll."

Kim: „Sag es ihm einfach, ich denke er wird sich freuen"

Flashback Ende

Sie wusste, dass jetzt ein schlechter Zeitpunkt war, aber sie musste es ihm jetzt sagen, sie konnte es einfach nicht länger verheimlichen.

Auch Jack überlegte die ganze Zeit Ich weis, dass jetzt ein verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt ist, aber ich kann nicht mehr länger warten. 

Audrey kommt auf Jack zu.

Jack: „Audrey, können wir kurz reden?"

Audrey: „Ja, ich wollte auch mit dir reden" Sie gehen in einen Raum wo keiner sie hört.

Jack: „Ich weis, es ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, aber ich kann nicht mehr länger warten, deshalb mache ich es jetzt auch kurz und bündig" Atmet tief ein „Audrey willst du meine Frau werden?"

Audrey hat Tränen in den Augen und nickt: „Ja ich will"

Jack holt den Ring aus seiner Tasche und gibt ihr ihn langsam auf den Finger.

Audrey: „Ich muss dir auch was sagen, ich bin schwanger, im 3 Monat"

Jack nimmt Audrey in den Arm

Jack: „Wir werden bald eine Familie sein"

Sanft berühren seine Lippen ihre.


	3. Chapter 3 Alles nimmt seinen Lauf

Zum nächsten Kapitel sind einige Anregungen wichtig: George Mason lebt noch, ist von der Strahlenkrankheit geheilt (weis ist sehr unwahrscheinlich) und er hatte nie Kinder und war nie verheiratet.

Michelles Mutter hieß Laura, ihre Schwester Mandy (verstorbene Frau von James Heller)

Michelles Vater heißt John Dessler, er führt ein Doppelleben als Terrorist mit dem Decknamen „The Spezialist"

**Alles nimmt seinen Lauf **

2 Stunden später besprechen Audrey und Michelle gerade wie sie weiter vorgehen wollen, als James völlig aufgelöst auf die Beiden zu kommt, man könnte schon sagen stürzt. Audrey sieht in das entsetzte Gesicht ihres Vaters und bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun.

Audrey mit dünner Stimme: „Dad was ist denn?"

James heißer: „Sie haben Rachel angeschossen"

Jetzt bekommt auch Michelle Panik: „Schafft sie es, was ist mit Marie?"

James: „Sie haben Marie entführt"

Michelle: „Ich bin Schuld, ich hätte rechnen müssen, dass er so weit geht"

James: Chelle du konntest nicht damit rechnen und du bist nicht Schuld. Rachel ist stark und schafft es, sie ist zum Glück nur am Bein angeschossen worden, hatte aber einen starken Blutverlust, sie wird gerade operiert. Und Marie werden wir auch finden, dass verspreche ich dir"

Michelle: „Ich schaff das nicht, wieso Marie? Sie ist doch noch so klein"

Audrey: „Du schaffst es, wir schaffen es zusammen"

Jetzt kommen auch Toni und Jack hinzu, die sichtlich verwundert sind die Drei so aufgelöst zu sehen.

Toni: „Michelle, was ist den passiert?"

Michelle mit Tränen: „Sie haben Marie entführt und Rachel angeschossen"

Jack nimmt Audrey in den Arm: „Deine Schwester ist eine Kämpferin, sie wird es schaffen"

James: „Ich frag mich wie sie überhaupt an deine neue Adresse gekommen sind"

Michelle: „John schafft alles was er erreichen will"

James: „Ich hab noch was für dich Michelle" gibt ihr einen Brief. Sie öffnet ihn nervös, sie hat panische Angst vor dem Ergebnis. Sie liest den Brief gespannt durch und atmet dann erleichtert auf.

Michelle: „Aber woher…" wird von James unterbrochen.

James: „Sie hatte Angst um dich, als er von ihrer Schwangerschaft mit dir erfahren hat, hat er ihr gedroht, dass du es nicht überleben würdest, wenn sie nicht zu ihm zurrück kommt, du weist ja was du durchmachen musstest.

Tony schaut Michelle verwirrt an und Michelle geht mit ihm in einen anderen Raum.

Tony: „Was…" wird von Michelle unterbrochen

Michelle: „Es fällt mir nicht leicht über die Vergangenheit zu reden. Ich habe mit 14 gesehen wie mein Vater meine Mutter erschossen hat, er hat mich ständig geschlagen, ich war so froh als ich mit 14 dann zu den Hellers konnte, wobei ich meine Mum immer vermisst habe. Rachel und Audrey sind für mich nicht nur Cousinen sondern auch meine beste Freundin, sie wissen alles über mich. Ich bin an allem Schuld"

Tony: „Chelle, du bist nicht Schuld und zusammen schaffen wir es" Michelle lehnt sich an seine Schulter und weint sich bei ihm aus.

Als sich Michelle wieder beruhigt hat gehen sie zu den anderen. Mittlerweile ist auch George Mason eingetroffen.

George: „James, wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt als du es wusstest?"

James: Es tut mir Leid George, Mandy hat es mir erst kurz vor ihrem Tod erzählt, ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll"

Michelle und George schauen sich nun unsicher an, sie spüren beide eine Vertrautheit, die George nur zu gut kennt, er hat ihr einen Teil der Wahrheit damals aus diesem Grund gesagt, aber es fehlte noch ein kleiner Teil.

George: „Ich bin froh, dass du damals auf meinen Rat gehört hast und du solltest noch was wissen, der eigentliche Grund wieso ich nicht mehr Lehrer werden wollte war nicht wirklich das Geld sondern als deine Mutter ohne ein Wort zu sagen gegangen ist, ist für eine Welt zusammen gebrochen, deshalb hab ich damals den Job bei der CTU angenommen.

Michelle: „Ich bin so froh das du mein Vater bist und nicht John" Sie weint

George nimmt sie in den Arm: „Ich weis und wir schaffen es Marie zu finden und wir werden den Anschlag verhindern."

Michelle nickt nur und Toni legt ihr beschützend den Arm um die Schulter, er würde alles tun um weder Michelle, noch seine Tochter zu verlieren.


End file.
